Niles Caulder
Doctor Niles Caulder (also known as The Chief) is the founder and leader of the Doom Patrol. A scientist with a focus on the "catastrophe curve", he was responsible for designing Robotman's original body. History Early Life Niles Caulder growing up had developed an interest in creating better life, based on the concept of the story "Frankenstein". Proving at a young age to be both a brilliant inventor and engineer, Caulder received funding from a mysterious benefactor. Thanks to the funding, Caulder succeeded in creating a chemical capable of prolonging life. Ultimately, it was revealed that the benefactor was a supervillain called General Immortus, who hired Caulder to create a chemical to replace the one that had been prolonging his life for centuries but was now failing. When the young scientist discovered the truth about his employer, he refused to continue the work. Immortus responded by implanting an explosive device in Caulder's upper torso, which he could set off remotely, and any attempt to remove it while Niles lived would also detonate it. Caulder eventually devised a plan to get the bomb out, but it cost him his ability to walk. The incident inspired and reminded Caulder that a better life may come from surviving a tragic event, such as his own. Formation of the Doom Patrol Niles Caulder later went on to assemble a group of people who, like him, had undergone tragedies but whom he believed were better for it. This included Elasti-Girl, former actress; Negative Man, former test pilot; and Robotman, former NASCAR driver. Under the title of the Doom Patrol, "The World's Strangest Superheroes", Caulder encouraged his wards to view themselves not as disabled or wounded or freaks but as people who were tempered by disaster and came out stronger. Under the title of "The Chief", he led from the shadows and would rarely deal with the public. The Doom Patrol, like other superteams, went through several incarnations and many different membets - including one version where The Chief was not a member but it was instead led by Arani Desai, a woman he's married briefly in his younger days. However, he routinely returned to lead the team and command the many metahumans who came to the Doom Patrol for help. Death & Rebirth During the last incarnation of the Doom Patrol before World War III, Caulder was decapitated by a psionic creation of one of his team members. Renowned robotics expert Doctor Will Magnus was able to save the Chief by getting the head to a cryogenic chamber and build a survival pod for it, but after this the Chief exists solely as a severed head in a bucket of nutrient, subsisting on milkshakes and chocolate bars. He expresses remorse at his actions and rebuilds the Doom Patrol to continue their efforts in the war against weird crime. Recent Events The Chief continued to live in the Doom Patrol mansion long after the rest of the team-members abandoned him, with automatic feeding machines keeping him alive. His house was eventually claimed by Jared Desai, son to his former wife, who took care of The Chief and helped him reactivate Robotman and resume his experiments. However, isolation has made the Chief even more eccentric than ever and both Robotman and Jared struggle to deal with him. Despite this, The Chief has taken on a new recruit in the form of Kiri and believes the time has come for a new Doom Patrol to be formed. Appearance Dr Niles Caulder appears as a severed head suspended in a jar of nutrient. He has red hair and a thick beard, both of which have flecks of grey throughout. His face is somewhat stern looking at all times. Personality The Chief had a gruff, eccentric personality even before his most recent disability and isolation. He is secretive and impatient, rarely sharing his plans and rarely making much sense when he does. He is very clearly intelligent: he just doesn't play well with other. Relationships Allies * Robotman * Kiri Enemies TBC Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Category:NPCs